


Maiden Voyage

by jupiter_james, zubanah



Series: Saving Ourselves ITA [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubanah/pseuds/zubanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto anni dopo gli eventi alla stazione Gagarin, Kaidan Alenko e John Shepard si incontrano di nuovo sulla Normandy.</p>
<p>Questa storia è la continuazione di "Brain Camp"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riunirsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maiden Voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942963) by [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james). 



“E' meravigliosa, vero?”

 

Shepard si girò e rivolse il saluto officiale. Il Capitano David Anderson ricambiò il gesto con un sorriso e gli strinse la mano in maniera forte e decisa.

 

“E' veramente grandiosa, signore. Sono onorato di far parte della suo equipaggio. Sorpreso, in realtà”.

 

“Non vedo il perché, Comandante,” rispose Anderson, appoggiandosi alla ringhiera di fronte a loro. “La _Normandy_ è la migliore nave che l'Alleanza può offrire. E così il suo equipaggio.”

 

“Apprezzo il complimento, signore, ma mi chiedo ancora perché abbia scelto me.”

 

Gli occhi di Anderson fissarono la nave prima di rispondere. “Francamente, è perché tu sei tu. La _Normandy_ andrà subito in missione dopo il primo viaggio, e io ho bisogno persone esperte per governarla. Hai già mostrato cosa puoi fare in nome dell'umanità, e ho bisogno di questa risolutezza per il vice comandante.”

 

Era una risposta molto vaga, pensò Shepard. Ma l'accettò. Sicuro, aveva i suoi sospetti che non fossero solo le sue qualità ad averlo portato lassù, ma non aveva intenzione di domandare. Almeno per ora. Sapeva riconoscere un'opportunità quando ne vedeva una. Non sarebbe andato in contro ad un'accusa di insubordinazione. Così disse, “grazie, signore. Non la deluderò”.

 

Anderson sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto. Si allontanò dalla ringhiera e indicò a Shepard di seguirlo a bordo. “Iniziamo, quindi. La maggior parte dell'equipaggio è qui da quando la nave è attraccata, quindi sei un po' in ritardo, ma ti farò da guida. Presentati agli ufficiali. Ci vorrà poco tempo.”

 

“Lo apprezzo,” rispose appena la porta si aprì e una voce metallica annunciò l'arrivo del comandante a bordo. Shepard trattenne il respiro durante la prima ondata del ciclo di decontaminazione – l'odore gli faceva sempre un po' schifo – e finalmente entrò in quello che era il maggior motivo d'orgoglio dell'Alleanza.

 

Dio, era meravigliosa. Anderson lo condusse per primo nella cabina di pilotaggio dove una faccia molto familiare lo aspettava.

 

“Joker?”

 

“Shepard?” Silenzio. Poi Joker scoppiò a ridere. “Oddio, la galassia diventa ogni giorno più piccola.”

 

“Non posso credere che tu sia arrivato fin qui senza essere allontanato per insubordinazione.” Sorrisero entrambi.

 

“Ci hanno provato, ma sono il miglior pilota in giro. Chi poteva guidare questa meraviglia? Non uno di quei cretini dell'allenamento, sicuro.”

 

“Un fatto che sono sicuro mi costerà molti capelli bianchi,” li interruppe Anderson. “Preparati al volo, Joker. Comandante, da questa parte.”

 

Shepard comprese le sue parole. L'Alleanza aveva sempre avuto problemi con la mancanza di professionalità di Joker, ma sapeva come comportarsi quando gli si chiedeva il meglio. Shepard fu sollevato di averlo con lui. Joker parlava troppo e aveva qualche disturbo fisico per la sua malattia, ma se qualcuno doveva salvarli in una situazione critica, quello era Jeff Moreau. 

 

Anderson lo condusse di fronte alla mappa galattica nella sala tattica. “Cose pensi del design?”

 

Shepard si guardò attorno. “E' basata sullo stile turian, giusto?” Anderson annuì. Shepard ne riconosceva i tratti. La cabina del comandante stava al centro invece che dietro. “Mi sembra più pratico,” disse. “E' più facile capire cosa succede quando tutti i sistemi d'allerta sono vicini.”

 

“E' quello che speriamo,” rispose Anderson.

 

“Capitano?” Una voce femminile lo chiamò dalla sala tattica.

 

“Ah, Dottoressa Chakwas. Le presento il mio vice, Comandante Shepard.”

 

“E' un piacere, Comandante,” disse la donna. Poi si rivolse ad Anderson. “Posso parlarle un momento, Capitano?”

 

“Certo. Shepard, la tua cabina è sul ponte 3. Alla fine del corridoio. Sistema le tue cose, finiremo il giro dopo. E tieni, prendi questo datapad. Ci sono informazioni sulla nave e sul personale.”

 

“Sì signore.” Shepard salutò e andò dritto all'ascensore. Premuto il bottone per il ponte 3, aspettò, concedendosi un momento di eccitazione. Era un fottuto e fortunato bastardo. Accese il datapad, scorrendo il informazioni sulla sua nuova casa.

 

La voce registrata annunciò il suo arrivo sul ponte 3, e dopo aver dato un breve sguardo in tutte le direzioni, andò a destra verso la sua cabina, leggendo il datapad.

 

“Shepard?”

 

Tutto il mondò sembrò congelarsi. La sua testa si rizzò. Non poteva essere. Quella foce. Un po' più matura, abbastanza per mandargli un brivido per la schiena, ma non così diversa da non riconoscerla. Shepard si girò, spaventato di avere le allucinazioni. I suoi occhi videro un corpo muscoloso sotto un'uniforme, un perfetto soldato dell'Alleanza, e dei capelli neri un po' più lunghi di quanto ricordava. La sua bocca divenne asciutta. Era spaventato. Così spaventato. Kaidan. Dio, quegli occhi. Kaidan. Otto anni avevano trasformato quel ragazzo in un uomo perfetto. Shepard avrebbe pianto e riso nello stesso momento se non fosse stato sicuro che, aperta la bocca, avrebbe urlato.

 

Ricambiò il saluto di Kaidan debolmente. “Ti avrei riconosciuto ovunque,” disse Kaidan, come se fosse tutto normale. Come se non ci fosse un uragano che stava distruggendo il ponte 3. Il suo corpo si intorpidì e poi fu preso da un brivido. Non sapeva cosa provare. O meglio, quale sentimento avrebbe preferito il suo cervello. Fortunatamente, sembrava che in quel momento vincesse la confusione.

 

“Kaidan,” disse, sorpreso della sua stessa voce. “Non sapevo che...” la sua voce trasudava incertezza. Stava sognando?

 

La sua piccola risata scosse ogni fibra del suo corpo. “Già. Piccolo il mondo, eh?”

 

Vagamente ricordò che Joker aveva detto quasi la stessa cosa. Ecco di cosa parlava. Figliodibuttana. “Già.”

 

“Sono a capo di un'unità investigativa,” continuò Kaidan, il suo tono abbastanza professionale da farlo sentire un idiota. “Il Capitano non ci ha detto chi sarebbe stato il suo vice, così sono un po' sorpreso. Metà dell'equipaggio pensava di partire senza. Ci ha messo un po' per decidere.”

 

“Già,” disse di nuovo Shepard, sentendosi sempre più male ogni secondo che passava.

 

“Comunque, sono sicuro che avrai un sacco di cose da fare prima di partire, quindi non ti tratterrò. E'...è bello vederti di nuovo.” L'improvvisa incertezza nella sua voce fece tornare Shepard in sé. Quindi Kaidan stava _ancora_ provando qualcosa.

 

“Già. Anche per me è bello vederti. Sono qui se mi cerchi.” Si scrollò le spalle e alzò il datapad per salutare. “Dovrei andare.” Si girò e si ritirò nella sua cabina prima di avere un attacco di panico.

 

Appena la porta si chiuse dietro di lui, Shepard prese un grande respiro e realizzò che le sue mani stavano tremando. Buttò il datapad sulla scrivania vicino la porta e si sedette a terra. Aveva sognato di rivedere Kaidan, certo. Ma se l'era immaginato diverso. Per prima cosa, non aveva pensato che essere riuniti lo avrebbe trasformato in un idiota. Rise di sé stesso. Onestamente, anche se non aveva pensato che i suoi sentimenti potessero cambiare, Kaidan evidentemente aveva potuto. Non si erano fatti nessuna promessa. Non avevano neanche parlato.

 

Shepard strinse i denti. L'amore era miserabile. Perché la speranza doveva essere così inutile? Scosse la testa. No. Non sarebbe saltato alle conclusioni finché non avrebbe passato del tempo con Kaidan. Non poteva evitare il suo Comandante per sempre. Specialmente su una nave nello spazio.

 

L'intercom della stanza si attivò e la voce di Joker riempì la cabina. “Comandante, siamo pronti per il volo. Il Capitano ti vuole sul ponte.”

 

“Aspettatemi, Joker,” disse, liberandosi dei suoi pensieri e lasciando la stanza. Si rifiutò di sprecare questa occasione. Voleva rimanere in gioco. Sarebbero riusciti a far funzionare tutto. Di nuovo.

 

 

Poche ore dopo, Shepard pensava che anche la speranza fosse da idioti. Lui, uno Spettro? Una sonda prothean su Eden Prime? Salvare una colonia da una nave sconosciuta? Dove diavolo era finito?

 

Guardò Kaidan indossare l'armatura nel ponte di lancio. Shepard non poteva sentire cosa stesse dicendo a Jenkins, ma entrambi sembravano rilassati mentre preparavano le loro armi. Si chiese cosa avesse passato Kaidan per essere cosi tranquillo prima di scendere sul campo nemico. Raggiunse Anderson mentre Jenkins e Kaidan lo seguivano.

 

“E' il tuo turno, Shepard,” disse Anderson. Shepard ritornò alla realtà e ricordò l'addestramento militare, ascoltando attentamente le istruzioni di Anderson. Poteva farcela.

 

Metà della missione fu un continuo fuoco sui geth. Si sforzò di concentrarsi sulla missione, sapendo che sarebbe stato nei guai se non avesse prestato attenzione ad ogni dettaglio.

 

Perse il senso del tempo mentre conduceva il capo artigliere Williams e Kaidan sempre più vicini al loro obbiettivo. Si fermarono su una rampa prima della sonda. Williams mosse la mano, indicando la loro meta, e Shepard annuì. Guardò Kaidan e anche egli annuì, facendo un largo gesto con la mano riempiendolo di energia biotica. Il geth che proteggeva la sonda si alzò in aria dando così a Shepard e a Williams la perfetta posizione per ucciderlo. Shepard si sentì emozionato nel vedere i poteri biotici di Kaidan di nuovo all'opera. Era preoccupato di vedere il Luogotenente Alenko in missione, ma la sua incertezza era sparita. Stava eliminando tutto.

 

Eliminato il geth, controllarono l'area per accertarsi che non vi fossero nemici prima di avvicinarsi alla sonda. Tutto sembrava in ordine. E allora Shepard fece l'errore di abbassare la guardia. Diede le spalle alla sonda per chiamare la _Normandy._

 

Il suo cuore si fermò mentre vide Kaidan essere attratto dalla sonda tramite un campo di energia. Il suo corpo si mise in moto prima che fosse il suo cervello a farlo. Saltò nel campo di energia e mise le sue braccia intorno all'unica persona che non poteva permettersi di perdere. Non questa volta. Non più. Spinse Kaidan lontano dalla sonda, e mentre il campo di energia lo sollevava in aria, ricordò alcune parole, “non si ottiene mai niente di buono giocando a fare l'eroe”.


	2. Salvataggio

Ritornare ad essere cosciente era terribile. Era come se un martello gli fosse caduto sulla testa, battendo ripetutamente sul suo cranio. Poi cominciarono i dolori in tutto il corpo. Shepard non voleva aprire gli occhi, anche se ormai l'incubo era finito. Guerra. Morte. Sintetici. Tutti dipinti sullo sfondo del sangue. Il suo stomaco si ribellava. Si mosse sul letto, tremante.

 

“Dottoressa Chakwas? Penso si stia svegliando.”

 

Kaidan? Oh, grazie a Dio. Aprì gli occhi solo per rendersi conto se Kaidan fosse ancora vivo e vegeto. “Quanto tempo sono stato svenuto?” mormorò.

 

Il ronzio nelle sue orecchie gli impediva di concentrarsi, ma ascoltò Karin che lo informava del suo stato. Lottò per sedersi, ma alla fine ci riuscì. Si sentiva come se pesasse una tonnellata. Mentì spudoratamente dicendo che stava bene; non voleva stare seduto in quella dannata infermeria tutto il giorno.

 

“Mi dispiace, è stata colpa mia,” disse Kaidan, sentendosi in colpa.

 

Shepard alzò la testa. “Non avevi modo di sapere cosa sarebbe successo,” rispose, pensando di tirargli su il morale, ma si sentì pugnalato al cuore quando vide lo sguardo di Kaidan cadere a terra, e un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra. Sparì con la stessa velocità con cui era comparso, ma Shepard l'aveva visto. Fissato nella sua memoria. Era nello stesso tempo la cosa migliore e peggiore del mondo. Kaidan teneva ancora a lui. Ci teneva eccome.

 

Sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle domande, su Kaidan che se ne andò non appena entrò Anderson, sulla visione che ancora non voleva lasciarlo. Onestamente, non sapeva come ci era riuscito. La sua mente ripeteva la breve scena del sorriso di Kaidan ancora e ancora, cercando di allontanare quella tremenda visione. E ci riuscì. Oh, se ci riuscì.

 

Presto, Anderson fu soddisfatto delle sue condizioni e lo rilasciò. Karin lo obbligò a tornare se avesse avuto degli effetti collaterali. Ok, bene. L'avrebbe fatto. Nessun problema. Grazie e arrivederci. Uscì dall'infermeria arrancando e vide Kaidan che lo aspettava vicino la mensa.

 

“Sono felice di vedere che va tutto bene, Comandante,” disse, ancora con un tono professionale. Shepard si irritò.

 

Ma si rimangiò la sua irritazione e chiese, “come ti senti dopo quella missione?”

 

“Non avevo mai perso un compagno di squadra sotto il fuoco nemico prima,” ammise.

 

Shepard indietreggiò verso il tavolo. Aveva perso degli amici prima d'ora. Si era abituato, specialmente quando era qualcuno come Jenkins, che conosceva a malapena. Tuttavia, ricordava ancora in maniera vivida quando perse il suo primo uomo in una missione N7. “Non diventa mai facile.”

 

“Già. Nella mia testa so che i soldati muoiono; è parte della vita. Ma mi piaceva Jenkins.”

 

“Era un bravo soldato. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio su Eden Prime, Kaidan. Siamo stati sfortunati.” Odiava quelle inutili parole, ma non sapeva cos'altro dire a Kaidan. Non c'erano parole.

 

“Ho trattenuto i miei poteri biotici tutto il tempo,” disse Kaidan dopo un po'.

 

“L'ho notato,” rispose Shepard.

 

Kaidan sorrise. “La verità è che sono diventato più debole da quando eravamo su Jump Zero. Ma quando ho visto Jenkins cadere in quel modo...non so... non sono riuscito a trattenermi.”

 

Shepard lo capiva. Il suo impianto era stato sostituito anni prima. I suoi poteri biotici ne avevano sofferto, ma era più sicuro e non c'erano effetti collaterali come nell'impianto L2. Comunque, in alcune missioni avrebbe desiderato il vecchio impianto. “Ti avevo promesso che Jenkins avrebbe avuto un degno funerale, e lo avrà. Ho già fatto in modo che il corpo arrivi alla famiglia.”

 

Kaidan annuì. “Grazie, Shepard. E'...commovente.”

 

“Va meglio?”

 

La domanda suonò innocua quando uscì dalle sue labbra, ma lo sguardo che Kaidan gli rivolse gli diede l'impressione di avergli appena dato un pugno. Il luogotenente si alzò. “Starò meglio. Comunque, grazie per la conversazione, Comandante. Devo andare.” Lo salutò e andò in un terminale dall'altro lato della stanza. Shepard lo guardò per un po', chiedendosi cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato questa volta.

 

 

Per i giorni che seguirono, la fortuna fu dalla parte di Kaidan. Evitò Shepard ad ogni turno e il lavoro li teneva troppo impegnati per riuscire a trovare una scusa. Poi successe il casino alla Cittadella. Shepard divenne uno Spettro e prese il comando della _Normandy_ con una nuova missione da compiere. E quel formicolio sotto la sua pelle che dopo otto anni non se n'era andato tornò più forte, spingendolo ad andare verso la stazione di lavoro del Luogotenente.

 

“Vieni con me, Kaidan,” ordinò, maledicendosi per il suo tono. Ma alla fine ci riuscì. Con le sopracciglia alzate, Kaidan lo seguì obbediente sul ponte 3 e poi nella sua cabina. 

 

Shepard cadde sulla sedia della scrivania. “Siediti,” disse. Era rimasto solo il letto, così Kaidan si sedette sul bordo del materasso.

 

“Dobbiamo parlare.”

 

La postura perfetta di Kaidan traballò un poco. “Lo immaginavo.” Ovviamente se lo aspettava. E stava evitando il momento.

 

“Otto anni sono un bel po' di tempo.” Un'affermazione.

 

“E' vero.”

 

“Ti ho pensato ogni giorno.” Un'affermazione ancora più grande.

 

“Anche io.”

 

“Non mi hai dato neanche l'occasione di salutarti.”

 

“Lo so.”

 

“Dannazione, Kaidan, dimmi _qualcosa_!” Aveva giurato di non arrabbiarsi. Di accettare qualsiasi cosa Kaidan gli avesse detto. Ma otto anni e quell'uomo non aveva la decenza di dire più di due parole? Era troppo.

 

Era così preso dal suo egoismo che la rabbia di Kaidan lo sorprese. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica Shepard? Che mi dispiace? Lo sono! Che rimpiango cosa è successo? E' vero! Che mi sei mancato ogni fottuto giorno? Anche questo è vero!” La sua bocca si chiuse subito. Ed eccolo là. Il ragazzo che Shepard ricordava. Spaventato e ferito da lui. Di nuovo.

 

Ma anche Shepard era ferito. “Perché stai dicendo questo?”

 

“Cosa?”

 

“Che tu....hai dei rimpianti? Rimpiangi “noi”? E' così che ti senti? Penso di avere il diritto di saperlo.”

 

“E'...” Kaidan si alzò e camminò per la stanza proprio come a Jump Zero. Certe cose non cambiavano mai. “Non è così. Voglio dire, una specie.” Si passò le mani fra i capelli. Si fermò e guardò Shepard negli occhi. “Non rimpiango cosa c'è stato fra noi,” ammise finalmente, “ma non importa ora, no? Sei il mio comandante e questo non cambierà.”

 

Sinceramente confuso, Shepard disse, “e allora?”

 

“E allora?” Kaidan aprì le braccia, incredulo. “E allora significa che qualsiasi cosa io provi non importa. Senti, c'è voluto molto per arrivare fin qui, Comandante. Molto più di quanto tu possa probabilmente immaginare. Non posso dirti tutto...sono successe così tante cose, ma ho bisogno che tu capisca che non farò niente che vanifichi ciò che ho ottenuto. E' stata una dura lotta.”

 

Shepard si alzò, ma non si avvicinò. Abbassò la voce e disse, “puoi aiutarmi a capire, Kaidan. Ti puoi fidare di me, lo sai?”

 

Kaidan allungò il braccio, un movimento che morì presto, e poi lo riportò sul suo fianco. “Lo so. E' solo che...” si fermò di nuovo, incontrando gli occhi di Shepard con una tristezza che lo sconvolse. “Io e te abbiamo chiuso con Jump Zero in maniera troppo diversa. Mi dispiace.”

 

Non aspettò di essere congedato. Semplicemente, si girò e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando così ben otto anni nell'ignoto. Ma otto anni erano un sacco di tempo. Troppo affinché Shepard si sedesse e lasciasse andare l'uomo che ancora dopo otto anni voleva nascondergli qualsiasi cosa avesse per la testa. Rahna. Vyrnnus. Le regole dell'Alleanza. Lo stesso Shepard. Tutte scuse. E cosa sarebbe successo se Shepard avesse deciso di finirla e di non volere più quelle scuse? Era preoccupato di cosa avrebbe trovato. Ma non gli importava. Aveva amato Kaidan troppo e per troppo tempo per lasciare andare tutto così.

 

Così, in uno dei momenti impulsivi per cui era famoso, Shepard prese il suo stato di Spettro e, prendendo la storia di Kaidan dal suo terminale privato, lesse ogni singola ombra che quell'uomo stava cercando di nascondere. Come promesso, non era per niente bello. Anzi, fece in modo che Shepard pensasse che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come il Luogotenente Kaidan Alenko. Sorrise e si alzò dalla sedia. Si sgranchì le gambe, e camminò verso l'osservatorio di babordo, pronto ad iniziare una lite.

 

 

Kaidan guardò Shepard appena entrò e subito fece per uscire. Shepard in fretta mandò un codice tramite il suo factotum e le porte della stanza furono subito bloccate.

 

“Pensavo avessimo finito di parlare,” disse Kaidan, guardando fuori dal vetro.

 

“Va bene se hai finito tu, ma io devo ancora cominciare..”

 

Kaidan alzò le spalle, probabilmente lottando contro l'impulso di dire qualcosa di non proprio professionale al suo comandante.

 

Shepard si sedette sul braccio del piccolo divano di fronte alla finestra. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e cominciò la battaglia. “Avrei potuto aiutarti dopo Jump Zero se me l'avessi chiesto. La sabbia rossa non era la via giusta.”

 

Fu furia pura quella che arrivò su Shepard dagli occhi di Kaidan, ma il comandante non si mosse.

 

“Hai violato i miei file, Shepard? E' illegale!”

 

Mantenne la sua espressione e la sua voce neutrali. “Sono il tuo comandante. Ho accesso a tutto.” O quasi. _Avrebbe_ avuto accesso a tutto dopo tre mesi, aspettando la burocrazia dell'Alleanza.

 

Così, guardò Kaidan mentre lottava per restare al suo posto. Ormai non c'erano più scheletri nel suo armadio. Si aspettava una reazione violenta, ma Kaidan sembrava solo molto stanco.

 

“Così, sai tutto ora,” disse con voce sottile.

 

“Sì.”

 

Kaidan batté un palmo sulla finestra e si spinse indietro per atterrare sul divano. Il suo sguardo non si distaccò dalle stelle. “Speravo non fossi così impiccione da scoprirlo.”

 

“Perché?”

 

Il suono che uscì dalla bocca di Kaidan assomigliava ad una risata. “E me lo chiedi? Shepard, mentre io stavo seduto a prendere la sabbia rossa, tu diventavi questo meraviglioso soldato dell'Alleanza. Io sono andato indietro, tu in avanti.”

 

“E' finita ora,” disse Shepard. “Ho guardato il tuo curriculum. Considerato quello che hai passato, hai scalato i ranghi molto in fretta. Ne hai presi quanti, dodici? Anche per uno come te, è tanto. E' impressionante. Ammirevole.”

 

Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Kaidan. “Sei veramente così ottimista o è solo che fai schifo a provarci con me?”

 

Shepard sorrise, abbastanza sicuro da sedersi sul divano vicino a Kaidan. “Entrambi. Sono contento che tu mi abbia perdonato.”

 

“A malapena. Mi hai fatto incazzare.”

 

Shepard sorrise ancora di più. “Bene. Allora, dirò solo questo. Capisco da dove vieni, ora. Le regole sono importanti a causa della tua provenienza. Io e te, Kaidan, siamo la prova che si può ricominciare. Quindi, facciamolo. Io sarò il tuo comandante e il tuo amico. C'è una sacco di merda là fuori, e scommetto che qualsiasi cosa succeda ti farà bene avere un amico. Non ti lascerò andare. Ti sono stato vicino otto anni fa, e lo farò anche ora.”

 

Kaidan non disse niente. Deglutì e annuì.

 

Sembrava poco propenso ad aggiungere altro, così Shepard non volle insistere. Una conversazione breve era mille volte meglio delle battute di due parole che aveva ricevuto prima. Il loro rapporto era ancora salvabile.

 

Shepard spostò lo sguardo dal muscolo tremante della mascella di Kaidan per guardare anche lui le stelle. Tutto ciò era decisamente salvabile.


	3. Sacrificio

Vakarian. Alenko. Williams. Shepard aveva cominciato a chiamarli “la tripletta” nella sua testa. Il trio era sempre insieme. Allenamenti, missioni, tempo libero. Parlavano di armi e strategie, donne e guerra, tutto il tempo. Più Shepard osservava il suo strano equipaggio, più si rassicurava di essere sulla strada giusta. 

 

Spesso gironzolava fuori dal loro raggio visivo mentre la tripletta giocava a poker e parlava proprio come i marinai. Ufficialmente, Shepard si voleva accertare che la sua ciurma non perdesse la testa giocando. Ufficiosamente, li spiava perché la distanza fra il ponte superiore e il loro cominciava a metterlo a disagio. Ashley gli aveva detto che era perché l'Alleanza lo ammirava. Un modo per dirgli che sarebbe diventato praticamente il loro ragazzo immagine. Essere l'eroe spaziale di turno non gli piaceva, ma se era quello che l'Alleanza aveva bisogno...qualcuno doveva pure esserlo.

 

Però non era così male. A furia di curiosare aveva scoperto cose che altrimenti sarebbe rimaste sottotono. Tali e Adams facevano le gare su citazioni di film romantici durante le ore passate in sala ingegneria. Ashley recitava l' _Ulisse_ mentre si prendeva cura della sua armatura. Garrus registrava un programma comico sul suo factotum e lo guardava nel tempo libero. Liara non aveva abitudini strane. Passava la maggior parte del tempo nelle ricerche, anche se una volta aveva chiesto a Tali dei consigli su dei romanzi da leggere. Wrex...per Wrex era nero o bianco. Quando non sparava a qualcuno, era calmissimo; il peso della sua razza sulle sue spalle.

 

E Kaidan? Kaidan era ovunque. Spendeva un sacco di tempo da solo a guardare le stelle, ma dopo la sua conversazione con Shepard, sembrava desiderare un maggior contatto. Shepard aveva notato che Kaidan raramente parlava di sé, ma doveva aver trovato un po' di pace nelle conversazioni con Garrus e Ashley. Forse era così, pensava Shepard. Così riservato, Kaidan probabilmente aveva bisogno spesso di uno sfogo. Giocare a poker. Bere con Ashley. Non aveva cercato Shepard spesso, ma per lui andava bene. Shepard aveva detto che sarebbe stato la sua spalla. Preferiva i silenziosi pensieri di Kaidan piuttosto che le sue conversazioni senza senso.

 

Il loro rapporto continuava ad andare avanti. E allora furono mandati a Noveria.

 

 

Nessuno parlò durante il viaggio di ritorno dalla missione. Liara sedeva vicino a Kaidan, non piangeva, ma nemmeno si muoveva. Teneva le mani strette sulle gambe, pallida in viso. 

 

Kaidan fissava Shepard, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che sperava non avrebbe dovuto vedere mai più. Uccidere il nemico era una cosa. Uccidere la tua famiglia...era un inferno.

 

Mentre Shepard si toglieva l'armatura, Kaidan e Liara erano spariti dall'hangar. Un rumore furioso venne da qualche parte da Ashley, che stava praticamente buttando i pezzi della sua armatura nel suo armadietto con abbastanza forza da scuotere tutta la fila.

 

“Che diavolo significa tutto questo?” urlò.

 

Né Garrus né Shepard avevano bisogno di spiegazione. “Era una brutta situazione,” disse Garrus.

 

“Non era _brutta_ , era _tremenda_ , cazzo! E il Consiglio non pensa che tutto ciò sia un pericolo?” Chiuse lo sportello con furia, dandogli un calcio non appena rimbalzò indietro.

 

“Ash,” disse Shepard con calma. “Cerca di calmarti. Abbiamo fatto il possibile laggiù. Speravo ci fosse un altro modo, lo so, ma sapevamo a cosa andavamo incontro. Liara lo sapeva.”

 

“Seriamente?” Ashley incrociò le braccia e cominciò a battere col piede in un ritmo furioso. “Perdonami, Comandante, ma se la pensi così, non sei altro che un fottuto robot o qualcos'altro.”

 

Garrus sapeva riconoscere una lite quando ne vedeva una, così prese il braccio di Ashley e la portò via, dicendo, “Me ne prendo cura io.”

 

Le sue parole colpirono Shepard. Era questo che pensavano di lui? Che era una specie di macchina senza sentimenti? Era questo che vedevano in lui? Certo, si sforzava di non mostrare debolezza davanti al suo equipaggio – niente gettava il morale più a terra – ma aveva dato veramente l'impressione di non provare niente? Nulla poteva essere così lontano dalla realtà.

 

Posò il resto dell'armatura, pensieroso, e prese l'ascensore per il ponte dell'equipaggio, diretto alla stanza di Liara. Rimase fuori dalla sua porta. Non aveva mai gestito bene il dolore. Forse era per questo che pensavano fosse un robot. Faceva dei discorsi quando perdeva qualcuno della _Normandy_. Ripensandoci, forse erano stati un po' vuoti. Professionali e pacati. Scosse la testa. Idiota. Dopo tutti questi anni aveva imparato solo a piangere sé stesso. Non esisteva nessun libro che spiegasse come prendersi cura del dolore degli altri. Ma poteva sistemare tutto ciò. A partire da quel momento.

 

Alzò la mano per bussare, quando sentì delle voci. Non riuscì a carpire delle parole tramite la porta d'acciaio, ma sembrava Kaidan. Usò il suo factotum per introdursi nella rete della stanza, mandando il contatto nel suo auricolare. Sentì la voce di Liara, ovviamente in lacrime.

 

“Cos'altro rovinerà questa guerra?”

 

Shepard sentì lo strofinarsi di vestiti e un lungo silenzio. La voce di Kaidan era leggera. “E' vero. Saren sta colpendo ognuno di noi, ma sai? Tua madre non gli ha permesso di possederla. Non in fondo. Non fino alla fine.”

 

Un singhiozzo. “Cosa dovrei _fare_?”

 

“Provare dolore. E onorare gli ultimi momenti di tua madre.”

 

Una risata di dolore. “Tutto qui? Sembra così facile.”

 

Di nuovo Kaidan. “No. No, non è facile. Abbiamo la speranza, però. E siamo qui per aiutarci, quando è possibile.”

 

Un'altra pausa. “Ne sono felice. Grazie, Kaidan.”

 

“Figurati.”

 

“Sto bene, ora. Beh, non proprio _bene_ , ma...”

 

“Ma abbastanza bene? E' già qualcosa. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa.”

 

Shepard chiuse il contatto velocemente e si allontanò indietreggiando dalla porta, sbattendo contro l'ascensore. Kaidan arrivò subito a testa bassa. Non notò Shepard se non quando stavano quasi per inciampare l'uno sull'altro.

 

“Kai-”

 

Quelle labbra, ormai familiari furono su di lui in un istante, la sua bocca si aprì e la lingua cercava di spingere i denti di Shepard. Le sue braccia cinsero automaticamente i fianchi di Kaidan. Le sue mani si appoggiarono sul suo viso. I suoi fianchi si mossero in avanti, portandoli a stretto contatto.

 

Nel loro abbraccio, Shepard si sentì soddisfatto, ma anche con il cuore a pezzi. Forse Ashley aveva ragione. Non era mai stato abbastanza addolorato per ignorare qualcosa di fondamentale come le regole lo erano per Kaidan. E baciare il suo comandante nel bel mezzo del ponte dell'equipaggio? La sua testa doveva essere un gran casino.

 

Il baciò finì con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivato. Kaidan si allontanò con le labbra umide e un desiderio ardente nei suoi occhi. Tutto ciò mandò in pezzi il cuore di Shepard, anche se non disse niente. Avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. In ogni caso, Kaidan se ne andò prima che ne avesse l'opportunità.

 

Tutto ciò doveva finire. Saren doveva essere fermato. Ora. Non c'era più tanto su cui indugiare. Troppe sofferenze. Shepard attivò l'intercom. “Joker, facciamo rotta su Virmire.”

 

“Agli ordini, Comandante.”

 

 

Ashley. L'equipaggio ritornava sulla _Normandy_ quasi senza fare un rumore dopo quel fiasco; spaventati che qualsiasi suono potesse rompere quel fragile equilibrio. Shepard prese l'ascensore per la sua stanza senza preoccuparsi di togliersi l'armatura. Non sentiva niente. Né il peso dell'armatura, né il freddo metallo sotto i suoi piedi, né il sudore sulla sua schiena. Ashley. Era morta per loro. Perché aveva creduto per un secondo che Shepard sapesse cosa diavolo fare. Aveva detto, non molto tempo prima, che unirsi all'equipaggio della _Normandy_ avrebbe riportato l'onore che la sua famiglia meritava. Che aveva combattuto ed era morta felicemente per la causa che seguiva. Che era stato un _privilegio_ essere al servizio di Shepard. La porta della sua stanza si aprì e si richiuse. Shepard corse verso il bagno e vomitò nel lavandino.

 

E Kaidan era lì. Shepard non aveva abbastanza forza per reagire. Delle braccia forti lo raccolsero da terra. Mani ferme lentamente rimossero l'armatura pezzo per pezzo. Occhi ambrati lo fissavano, soffermandosi sulle lacrime che correvano sul suo viso. Kaidan si piegò per slacciargli gli stivali. Quando finì, Shepard afferrò il suo avambraccio fermamente. Trascinò Kaidan per terra, avvicinandolo e abbracciandolo. Le mani di Kaidan si posarono sulla sua schiena, ferme e forti. Era vero. Shepard si mosse le labbra, lottando per non urlare. L'odore delle clip termiche e dell'acqua salata lo fece sentire di nuovo male, ma Kaidan restava ancora lì, con lui.

 

Non formulò una domanda, ma Kaidan aveva la risposta. “La faremo finita, una volta per tutte,” disse. “Ash ci sta guardando.”

 

Shepard non credeva nel paradiso. Voleva credere nell'inferno. Era scioccato da ciò che era successo ad Ashley. Come l'avesse seguito in battaglia fino in fondo. Malgrado le apparenze, Ashley credeva in qualcosa di più grande. Shepard ne aveva bisogno. Perché ogni secondo che passava, l'universo sembrava dannatamente vuoto.


	4. Speranza

“Siamo il meglio della galassia, o no?”

 

Shepard sollevò la testa. Kaidan era di fronte a lui, dondolando appoggiato agli armadietti. Shepard scosse la testa e posò un piede per terra.

 

“Non è cosi facile, Kaidan,” disse quasi troppo stanco per parlare.

 

Kaidan scosse le spalle. “Sei sicuro? La maggior parte delle volte lo fai sembrare semplice. Troveremo il modo per fare quello che deve essere fatto.”

 

Shepard sorrise. “Attenzione, Luogotenente. Cominci a parlare come me.”

 

“Forse non è una cosa così malvagia,” rispose Kaidan.

 

Shepard gli rivolse un lungo sguardo. “I canali ufficiali sono chiusi,” disse attentamente.

 

“Ah sì? Beh, troveremo qualcos'altro. Un altro modo.” L'avventatezza della frase di Kaidan lo lasciò a bocca aperta. E lo fece sentire un po' meglio.

 

Si passò le mani sulla testa. “Non so quali altre opzioni ci siano, Kaidan. Niente di legale, sicuro. Siamo bloccati dall'Alleanza.”

 

Kaidan si abbassò per guardarlo negli occhi. “Allora?”

 

Shepard sorrise. La sua sfida iniziata mesi fa ora di fronte a lui. Kaidan. “Hai ragione.”

 

Kaidan si alzò e gli porse una mano. Shepard la afferrò e si lasciò alzare. Lasciò che Kaidan fosse sbilanciato per avvicinarsi. Il suo cuore si fermò appena sentì il suo respiro sulle guance. Si avvicinò abbastanza per guardare Kaidan dritto negli occhi. Onestamente, non aveva idea di chi l'avesse iniziato, ma non gli importava perché quel bacio era tutto ciò che voleva. Né forzato né affrettato. Solo le labbra di Kaidan che si separavano e gli restituivano tutto ciò che aveva ricevuto. Non era solamente un semplice desiderio erotico, ma lo rilassò. Quel bacio non aveva niente a che fare con l'ira, la rabbia, la sofferenza o la disperazione. Erano solo sentimento. Volere un'altra persona. Avere qualcosa di più importante a cui tenere che delle regole.

 

Kaidan si spostò, ma Shepard gli restò vicino mentre passava i suoi capelli fra i capelli di Kaidan.

 

“Shepard,” disse Kaidan, con un gentile tono di ripresa.

 

Shepard si avvicinò per un altro bacio, ma Joker, come al solito, rovinò il momento. Parlava per conto di David Anderson. Kaidan fece un passo indietro mentre scuoteva la testa e sorrideva imbarazzato. Shepard accarezzò il suo braccio e poi si allontanò. Era ora di immergersi nei guai.

 

 

Nelle ore del ciclo notturno, Shepard era seduto a guardare continuamente le scritte sul suo terminale, la lampada da scrivania che lo illuminava. Sapeva che questa missione andava compiuta, ma dopo Virmire, al solo pensiero di perdere qualcun altro gli si contorceva lo stomaco. Provò a convincersi che non sarebbe più successo, ma se avessero trovato su Ilos quello che si aspettavano, ci sarebbero state molte perdite. Il cosiddetto “bene superiore” era pesante, quando era scagliato sui suoi amici e sul suo equipaggio.

 

Dietro di lui, la porta si aprì, nonostante nessuno avesse bussato. Poteva essere solo una persona.

 

“Comandante?”

 

Kaidan. Kaidan. Il tintinnio nelle sue orecchie ritornò. Si alzò in piedi e camminò verso Kaidan, sperando di apparire più tranquillo di quanto fosse in realtà. Non si stupì quando Kaidan disse, “che succederà se tutto questo non funziona?”

 

Le regole stavano assumendo una strana piega. Non che non lo capisse. Ammutinamento, rubare una nave e rapire persone era abbastanza per aver infranto tutte le regole dell'Alleanza. Shepard tentennò. Probabilmente aveva messo fine alla carriera di tutto il suo equipaggio.

 

Kaidan ovviamente aveva immaginato le conseguenze, perché ripeteva velocemente un elenco di cosa gli avrebbero imputato in corte marziale. Shepard aspettò pazientemente che si liberasse. Meritava di essere ascoltato, specialmente dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

 

Il suo discorso sembrava andare avanti all'infinito, e Shepard si sentiva sempre più piccolo finché Kaidan non se ne uscì con una frase totalmente inaspettata.

 

“Avevi ragione su tutto,” disse a voce bassa. “Ho pensato cosa succederebbe se ti perdessi di nuovo e non potrei sopportarlo.”

 

Shepard si avvicinò, riversando tutta la sua attenzione sulla bocca di Kaidan. Aveva veramente detto quelle parole? Lo guardo profondamente, osservando ogni centimetro del suo volto. E poi la realtà lo colpì. Kaidan pensava sarebbero morti in quella missione. Pensava che sarebbe stata la fine di tutto e non voleva lasciare niente indietro.

 

Di nuovo insieme per la mancanza di speranza? Beh, Shepard sapeva cosa fare. Disse a Kaidan di restare con lui.

 

Kaidan insistette che niente sarebbe cambiato.

 

Shepard era convinto che sarebbe cambiato tutto, invece. Afferrò Kaidan e lo abbracciò, le loro labbra e i loro corpi vicini, frantumando otto anni di solitudine e disperazione. Per conto suo, Kaidan reagì con entusiasmo. Le sue braccia erano intorno ai fianchi di Shepard, unendo i loro corpi mentre le sue labbra baciavano ogni parte del corpo di Shepard. 

 

Kaidan inserì un braccio fra di loro per slacciare la felpa di Shepard, che indietreggiò per aiutarlo. Guardo diritto in quegli occhi color ambra, pieni degli stessi sentimenti di otto anni prima. Alzò una mano e accarezzò il viso di Kaidan. Sorrise.

 

Shepard lo baciò di nuovo. Aveva respinto il desiderio di gettarsi sul letto e aveva fatto ciò che aveva sognato per così tanto tempo. Aveva bisogno – più di ogni altra cosa – che Kaidan capisse quanto fosse importante e che facesse parte ormai della sua vita. Shepard aveva detto di non poter combattere quella guerra da solo, ma aveva bisogno di più che del suo equipaggio. Molto più della _Normandy._ Molto più della lealtà delle persone che lo seguivano. Aveva bisogno di _Kaidan_. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di dirgli quanto fosse fondamentale per lui, ma le azioni sembravano essere migliori delle parole. Su Jump Zero, Kaidan lo aveva lasciato fuori dai suoi problemi. Gli anni durante i quali avevano perso ogni contato e sussurrava il nome di Kaidan davanti allo specchio erano stati abbastanza per lasciarlo fermo nelle sue decisioni. E ora, quel giorno, Kaidan non lo sapeva, ma baciarlo stava impedendo a Shepard di affondare totalmente.

 

Mantenne lo sguardo di Kaidan mentre gli slacciava l'uniforme. Un'espressione indecifrabile apparve sul volto di Kaidan, ma continuò a fissarlo. Il suo respiro accelerò mentre Shepard gli slacciava i pantaloni e gli stivali. Shepard fece un sorrisetto. Kaidan. Kaidan.

 

Inebriato dal suo profumo, Shepard si inginocchiò e baciò la punta dell'erezione di Kaidan, che sobbalzò. Strinse i denti. Shepard si inumidì le labbra e prese il suo cazzo in bocca, gustandolo come se fosse nettare degli dei.

 

Le mani di Kaidan afferrarono la sua uniforme, trascinando Shepard sui suoi piedi. I suoi occhi erano persi e desiderosi. “Sei troppo vestito,” farfugliò.

 

Shepard sorrise e si spogliò. Lasciò che Kaidan lo portasse sul letto e si distesero. Shepard colse l'opportunità di provare una cosa che aveva sempre voluto fare. Fece scorrere la sua mano su e giù per la schiena di Kaidan e allo stesso tempo attivò i suoi poteri biotici che seguivano la linea delle sue dita. Kaidan sussultò, piegandosi in avanti.

 

“Co-cosa stai facendo?” disse con la voce tremante.

 

“Sto provando una cosa,” mormorò Shepard. “Lasciati andare.” La sua onda biotica si allargò alle spalle e ai bicipiti. Kaidan cominciava a muoversi.

 

Sentiva i pugni di Kaidan contro il suo petto e poi scoppiettare con i suoi poteri biotici sui suoi pettorali. La sua testa cominciava a sudare. Con o senza poteri biotici, Kaidan lo faceva sentire da dio.

 

Prese in mano l'erezione di Kaidan, mormorando per l'eccitazione. “Mi mancava. Mi mancavi tu.”

 

“Shepard.” Kaidan rotolò e si sedette. Mise una mano sul petto di Shepard. “Lasciami fare questo per te,” disse.

 

Quelle parole accesero un fuoco in lui. Guardò Kaidan aprirgli le gambe, percependo ogni suo movimento come qualcosa di inimmaginabile. Prese una bottiglia dal comodino e la passò a Kaidan. Questi passò il liquido sulla cappella e poi su tutto il cazzo. Shepard digrignò i denti non appena sentì un dito dentro di lui che si muoveva in una maniera che lo mandò in estasi. Poco dopo arrivò un altro dito, e si sentì quasi sul punto di perdere i sensi. I suoi fianchi si muovevano involontariamente e accompagnavano i movimenti di Kaidan, che mandò una piccola scarica biotica sulla sua prostata.

 

“Dio, Kaidan!”

 

Kaidan ritirò le dita e si piegò su Shepard mentre si sistemava. Mentre Kaidan entrava, entrambi respiravano dei loro stessi affanni, vicini al limite. Molto vicini.

 

Kaidan si sistemò sulle braccia, i suoi fianchi si muovevano ad un ritmo estenuante. Shepard gli afferrò il culo, spingendolo più in profondità. Più velocemente. Chiedendo più contatto.

 

L'orgasmo di Kaidan gli si riversò in tutto il corpo. I suoi muscoli si tesero mentre si lasciò andare ad un urlo di piacere. Shepard lo seguì subito dopo, incapace di fare altro che sussurrare il nome di Kaidan.

 

I minuti che passarono sembrarono ore. Shepard era esausto e a malapena percepì le carezze di Kaidan sulle sue spalle. Finalmente, sentì Kaidan prendere un grande respiro, e poi mormorare, “andrà tutto bene, vero?”

 

Shepard si sistemò sulla schiena. Le mani di Kaidan automaticamente ripeterono lo stesso gesto sul suo petto.

 

“Spero di sì.”

 

“E noi due?” Si girò per controllare la reazione di Shepard. Occhi blu incontrarono gli occhi d'ambra.

 

“Kaidan, tu sei qui ora e questa è l'unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti. Non so se abbiamo fatto la scelta giusta. So che Saren deve essere fermato, e siamo gli unici a poterlo fare. Non ho mai dubitato delle mie azioni...ma ho paura. Non so cosa troveremo su Ilos. Non so nemmeno se sopravviveremo.” Strinse la mano di Kaidan e con l'altra gli accarezzò il viso. “Ma averti vicino e la ragione per cui ho ancora speranza.”

 

“Anche per me è così,” rispose Kaidan. “Shepard, non importa cosa succederà o cosa troveremo, io sono con te. Non scapperò via un'altra volta.”

 

Shepard lo ringraziò, anche se non aveva avuto nessun dubbio. Aveva perso Kaidan già una volta. Non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore di nuovo.

 


End file.
